From Betrayal came Seduction
by Ally-Cat2013
Summary: Inuyasha once agains betrays Kagome but with someone new. Kagome runs and falls into the hands of a not-so-much enemy who save her from suicide and makes new friends with demons. What next!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey. I was reading one of my friends stories and got a idea to write this one.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing unfortunately.

**________________________________________________________________________**

"Inuyasha, why?"

That's right, he cheated again but with someone you never guessed.

"Kagome I'm sorry but with Miroku gone she was upset. I tried to comfort her and this is where it led," Inuyasha apologized.

"Sango how could you? You knew how I felt," Kagome yelled at her so called best friend.

"Kagome I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Please forgive me," Sango pleaded.

"No! You were my friend, almost a sister. I told you everything and you always said that no matter what you would me there for me. What about now?! I hate you! I hate both of you," Kagome yelled and ran. She heard them call her back yelling 'I'm sorry' but she couldn't hear them. The sound of her heart beating was the only sound she could hear.

'How could she? After everything I told her? And Inuyasha. He doesn't care about me. He never did. Maybe I should just end my pain right now. What else can I do?'

With that she walked to the river she bathed in earlier today. She watched the water flow gently over the smooth rocks. It was deep enough for her to stand in. The water came up to her chin. She slowly stepped into the water. It was warm from the summer sun heating it. But now the moon was above her and the water was cooler.

"Goodbye Inuyasha, Sango," she whispered as she pulled her head under the water. 'I'll see you soon Miroku.' Those where her last thoughts as darkness consumed her.

________________________________________________________________________

"Aniki, can we please rest," Jakotsu complained.

"For the last time no," Bankotsu yelled.

"But Bankotsu," he continued.

"If I say yes will you shut up!?"

"YES!!"

"Fine. You can set up camp, I'm going to take a bath," Bankotsu shouted as he walked toward the river.

'Man, Jak can be a real pain in the ass,' he thought as he slipped into the water. He closed his eyes and started to relax when he felt something rub against his leg. Cause it was night he couldn't see what was there but he could definitely feel it. He reached under the water and grabbed whatever it was. He never believed what he had got. Kagome.

"Hey, what are you doing here," he yelled shaking her to wake her up. "Wake up, damn it!"

Finally her eyes slowly opened. Brown clashed with blue. She started to cough up water and tried to catch her breath.

"Let me go," she screamed as she struggled. But he kept an iron grip on her. Finally she brought her hand up and smacked him hard across the face. He was surprised and smirked.

"So you gave guts. Let's see how long that will last," he whispered in her ear.

"If your going to kill please do it now," she said.

"Why should I?"

"You killed Miroku. It's basically your fault I tried to kill myself."

"How so? I thought the demon slayer was in love with him and you with the mutt," He questioned.

"If she really loved him then I wouldn't have just caught her almost fucking the damn half-breed," she yelled in his face. Tears welled in her eyes at the memory.

That totally caught Bankotsu off guard. Sympathy for the first time came over him. But he was for some reason pissed. Pissed at Sango and Inuyasha for hurting his Kagome. 'What my Kagome? Since when was she mine? Since when do I care about her? I don't. Never have, never will.'

But no matter what he couldn't believe it. He actually cared about her. And sometime during his rant he pulled her to him and tried to calm her down, whispering sweet nothings. Soon he realized she fell asleep.

"Jak is going to be so pissed at me," he whispered as he got dressed and carried the sleeping miko back to camp.

________________________________________________________________________

Kagome woke up later to the never-ending argument between the last two remainders of the Band of Seven.

"No, she can't stay here," Jakotsu yelled.

"Where is she supposed to go? Her friends betrayed her. We're far from any villages near by and she could die if we make her leave," Bankotsu argued.

"So, why do you care about what happens to the bitch. Let her die for all I care! Her and her friends are the reason why were now the Band of Two! How can you forg-"

Jakotsu stopped in the middle of his sentence to see Kagome stand up with anger in her eyes. She glared at him. He gladly returned it while putting his hand on his bending sword.

Bankotsu turned to see her in fighting position.

"Uh hey," he said nervously.

"Why am I here," she said through clenched teeth.

"I want to know the same thing," Jakotsu mumbled.

"Jak calm down," Bankotsu said.

"No! She is awake and seems well. Let her defend herself. Or let Inuyasha save her like always. Defenseless wench doesn't deserve his attention though," Jak yelled.

Kagome had enough. She released some of her miko powers on him making him fall to the ground several feet away. "I can defend myself you bastard. And you can have Inuyasha. Kill him if you want. Cause I don't give a damn anymore," She yelled walking off.

"Damn bitch. Who the hell does she think she is," Jakostu ranted.

"Shut up," Bankotsu said looking where Kagome left.

Jakostu was about to yell at him some more but stopped when he saw his face. It was the face of someone who just lost something they loved. And he did.

________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe them. Why did Bankotsu take me there anyway? Why didn't he kill me?What the hell is going on," Kagome yelled.

"Well look at what I found here brother. A young women in the middle of a forest. You want to share her," a young man said stepping into her sight along with another man. They both looked about nineteen. They looked human except for their violet eyes, fangs, and claws.

"Why not. But since you found her maybe you should have her first," the dark haired one said.

"If you insist. Now girl, if you don't fight it wont hurt much," the first one said.

"I don't care. Do whatever you want," said a defeated Kagome.

"Well that should make it easy," he said walking to her.

"Let me know when your done brother," the other said walking back into the dark shadows.

"So do you want it rough or what," the demon asked.

"At least be gentle," Kagome whispered.

"I'll try," he smirked. He crashed his lips on hers and pulled her shirt over her head. He used his claws to cut open her bra and finished undressing her. She decided to be a little more courageous and started to undress him. He let her. When she finished he kissed her again, pushing his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues battled for a moment while he massaged her breast. Moans could be heard in the forest. Finally he started to push into her. When he got to her barrier he rammed through it and stilled, letting her adjust. Tears came down her face from the pain. He continued to kiss her and ran his hands over her body. He didn't pump into her. He was a demon but wasn't heartless.

Finally she started to kiss back, running her hands through his hair moaning. He took this as a sign to continue and pulled out of her only to thrust back in. He broke the kiss moaning.

"Faster, faster," Kagome breathed.

He did as she whished and used his demon speed to pump into her faster and harder. She started screaming in pleasure. He seemed to be growling. His eyes turned red. His speed increased. Finally release washed over them. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavy on her chest. He listened to heart before asking for her name.

"Kagome. What's yours," she asked.

"Kyo."

They laid like that before he got up and started to put his clothes on.

"Think you can go another round but with my brother," Kyo asked.

"I think I can handle more," she said leaning up using her elbows for support.

"Alright I'll get him," he said walking off.

A few minutes later the other demon came out.

"So Kagome is it, you ready," he teased taking off his clothes.

"Only if your good," she said seductively.

"The names Gaku sexy," he said straddling her.

"Well are we going to do anything besides talk," she said bringing his lips to hers. She slipped her tongue in his mouth. They too battled for dominance before he flipped them where she was straddling him. "Oh I like this," she said against his mouth.

"Good," he said thrusting up into her. He grabbed a hold of her hips and started rocking them. Soon she found the rhythm and moved to it. She ran her hands over his chest, and down his arms. His hands roamed up her back, hips, waist and finally rested on her breast. He played with the hard nipples. Moans were coming from both of them. Finally she screamed her release followed by his. He pulled out of her and laid her beside him.

Their breath mixed together.

Gaku started to smell arousal in the air and realized it came from her. "Damn, you still have enough strength to go again?"

"Hell yeah," she said kissing him again. He kissed back rolling on top of her. He begin to thrust into her, never breaking the kiss. And once again that night release finally came.

Kagome fell asleep after that.

________________________________________________________________________

The next day Kagome woke up to find herself in a cave fully clothed. Then Kyo and Gaku walked in.

"Well well, you have finally woke up," Kyo teased.

"What am I doing here," Kagome asked.

"Kyo and I thought you were to good a fuck to leave out there and decided to bring you with us."

"What he means is if you want to come," Kyo said popping Gaku on the head.

"Sure," Kagome smiled.

"Really," they both asked.

"Why not? I don't have anywhere else to go," she said with sadness laced in her voice.

"What do you mean," Gaku asked.

"I was betrayed by my best friend and my first love."

"What happen?"

"Well, my friend Miroku was murdered and we were upset about it. Especially Sango. Me and Inuyasha tried to cheer her up but nothing worked. One day while I was bathing Inuyasha tried again. I heard sounds coming from the forest on my way back to camp. And I found Inuyasha tearing at Sangos clothes. They were trying to apologize but I wouldn't listen. I yelled at them and ran," she finished. And this time no tears came.

"I'm sorry about what happened, but you know you can always trust us. We never hurt those who are close to us," Kyo said.

"Thanks you guys," Kagome said pulling them into a hug, kissing both of them.

And from then on Kagome lived happily with Gaku and Kyo, rough-housing every night. She never once worried about running into Inuyasha, Sango, or anyone until…

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? First let me say sorry about killing Miroku but I had to, to make the story work. And sorry again for making Sango betray Kagome. Also don't worry about Shippo, he's just at Keada's. Oh, and sorry for making Kagome seem like a slut, but don't worry she won't be for long. Damn I'm apoligizing for everthing. lol. But I want reviews before I make a sequel or anything.

REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!!PLEASE!!!!!

Bye! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well here's the 2nd chapter. Thanks to all who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. Anyway, on with the story.

:)

______________________________________________________________________________

Kagome has been traveling with Gaku and Kyo for about two years now. They have been doing great. They never once ran into Kagome's old friends and for that she was grateful but it didn't last long.

"Hey Kagome, look. There is a village down there," Inuyasha yelled.

"Really, finally a nice bed," Kagome said happily.

"Yeah, you go ahead Kagome. We'll catch up," Sango said walking away with Inuyasha.

"Where are ya'll going," she called out. They didn't answer so she went ahead.

It had been two hours and was getting dark when Kagome finally went to look for them.

"Where are they at," she mumbled. She has been looking for almost an hour and her throat hurt from yelling their names. Finally she decided to head back when she heard something. She went to investigate hoping to find her friends.

After a few minutes she finally found the source of the noise and couldn't believe what she saw.

The sounds turned out to be moans and she saw Inuyasha thrust into Sango. Sango looked to her side and saw Kagome there. Tears falling from her eyes but they still held rage.

"Kagome."

"How could you?"

"Kagome."

"Why?"

"Kagome!"

"Huh," Kagome yelled waking up. She looked beside her to see Gaku next to a fire and Kyo was next to her with concern in his eyes.

"Kags, are you all right," he asked.

"Yeah. Bad dream I guess. I'm fine," she lied.

"If you say so. Breakfast," he said changing the subject.

"Thanks but I think I'll just go take a bath," she said heading out of the clearing.

"Want one of us to come with you," Gaku asked suggestively.

"Keep it in your pants. And no," she laughed walking to the nearest springs.

Kagome hummed on her ay to the hot springs. Soon steam came into her sight.

"Yes," she squealed quickly getting undress and jumping in. Once she was in she sat against a rock and relaxed but had her sense's on high alert. Over the past two years she has been practicing her miko powers and can find shards from miles away and any auras within a miles radius.

When she sensed a few auras coming she got out and dressed. One of the auras was coming her way but it wasn't a threat so she let her feet dangle in the warm water. Soon she heard rustling and then a gasp. "Kagome?"

"Yeah," she asked turning and couldn't believe her eyes, "Sango?"

"Kagome, where have you been? Me and Inuyasha looked everywhere for you but never found you. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you," she pleaded.

But Kagome couldn't move. Finally she found her legs were able to move and ran.

"Kagome!"

She looked beside her and saw Inuyasha. Relief and guilt was written on his face.

She continued to run. Until she felt Inuyasha grab her arm. So she did what any sane person would do. She screamed.

"Gaku! Kyo! Help me," she yelled as loud as she could. Sango and Inuyasha had to cover their ears from the volume.

She took this chance to run and ended in Gaku's arm.

"Kagome what's wrong? What happened," he asked looking in her eyes. She could see Kyo behind him.

"Inuyasha… Sango…" she sad in between pants from running.

"Your old friends that betrayed you," Kyo wondered.

She just nodded her head as the exact same people burst through the trees.

"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled. When he saw the guys he growled deep in his throat.

"Who are you," Sango asked.

"Never mind that what do you want from Kagome," Gaku asked pushing her behind him.

"We want to talk to her. And for her to come back with us. Who are you," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

Gaku looked behind him and asked Kagome, "do you want to go with them?"

"Hell no," she said keeping her eyes down.

"Well there you go. So go," Kyo ordered.

"No. Let us talk to her," Sango stepped up.

"There's nothing to talk about. You knew how I felt about him yet did that. Same with you mutt," Kagome seethed from behind the protection over her lovers.

"Kagome-"

"Sit," she yelled cutting him off.

Kyo and Gaku couldn't help but laugh.

"Inuyasha are you ok," Sango said kneeling next to the hanyou shaped crater.

"Yeah," he said weakling trying to get up.

Kyo stopped laughing when he smelt blood coming from Inuyasha.

"Looks like the mutts injured," he teased.

Kagome looked over his shoulder to see him leaning against a tree breathing heavily.

She couldn't take it anymore. She made her way over to him and opened his hiaori and saw a deep gash.

"Naraku?"

"Yeah," he panted.

"Kagome what are you doing," Kyo asked.

"I can't just sit by and watch him be in pain," she said using her miko powers to heal him. "You know how I am."

"Yeah," they said and sat next to her and watched.

"Uh I'm Sango," she said sitting across from them.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Kyo."

"Gaku," they said and stuck their hands out.

"So how did you meet Kagome," she asked. She didn't notice Kagome blush but all three guys did.

Gaku and Kyo laughed. Sango had a very confused look on her face.

"Done," they heard Kagome say. Soon Inuyasha was standing in front of them good as new.

"K, let's go guys," Kagome said. The brothers jumped up and followed her.

"Kagome wait. Please talk to us," Inuyasha begged jumping in front of them.

"Why? Haven't you've done enough," she said sarcastically.

"Kagome please. We need to tell you something important. It's about Shippo," Sango blurted out.

"What," Kagome yelled her miko powers shooting out from around her.

Everyone shrunk back in fear.

"What the hell did you say," she said in a dangerously low voice. Her eyes flashing a bright pink from her powers.

"Shippo was taken by Naraku. We tried to save him but Naraku got away with him," Inuyasha explained.

"How, when?!"

"A week ago. We tracked him down but he had a new incarnation, it can change form, powers, anything. It's immensely powerful," Sango elaborated.

"Damn him! His ass is mine," Kagome yelled. Her powered expanded so much all the lower level demons in the area screamed in agony.

"Kagome. Calm down. We will save him," Kyo said pulling her into a hug.

"What are you talking about. You don't even know Shippo," Inuyasha shouted.

"We know him through Kags. She told us everything from her coming from the future to why she ran. So shut the hell up," Gaku yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do. You don't even know where Naraku is," he argued.

"Do you? Remember, don't test my patience," Kagome warned.

"Yes. We were heading there when we were attacked and had to rest."

"Fine. You can travel with us until we get Shippo back," Kagome said walking back to their camp for the night.

"Kagome wait. Are you sure," Gaku asked as they caught up with her.

"I'll do anything for Shippo," she said with a look that said 'this conversation is over.'

"Alright," they said glaring at the two following them.

Inuyasha glared right back.

______________________________________________________________________________

Soon the five of them were sitting around a nice warm fire. Three on one side. Two on the other.

"Kagome. Can I talk to you," Sango finally said, but so low it was hard to hear her.

Right when she was about to decline she heard Kyo whisper, "go, listen to what she has to say. How bad can it be?"

"Fine," she said reluctantly.

They walked of into the woods. "What do you want to talk about," Kagome asked after a few minutes."

"Kagome I'm so sorry for what I did. I know you won't believe me but I never meant to do that with Inuyasha. It was a complete accident. We tried to find you to apologize but it was like you disappeared. And Shippo actually forgave Inuyasha, why won't you," Sango finished.

"Shippo really forgave him," Kagome asked.

"Yeah, and you might not believe this either but I too changed a lot," she said shyly.

"How?"

"I'm scared. That's why Shippo is gone. I've become scared of demons," she rushed.

"Yeah right I'm out of here," she said walking back the way they came.

"Wait!"

"No."

"Yes wait, the more the tastier."

Kagome turned to see a demon walking out of the shadows. She gasped.

"Koga?"

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Mwuhahahaha!!! I'm so mean. I bet you didn't see that coming. Don't worry, I'll be updating soon!!

And thanks again to those of you who reviewed.

:D


End file.
